El Capitán y la Teniente
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Las personalidades de Tashigi y Smoker no pegan ni con cola, pero se entienden.
1. Entendiendose

**N/A:** Por fin, después de muchos meses de reflexión he conseguido escribir algo decente. Este es mi primer fic desde mi "Retiro espiritual" por llamarlo de alguna forma (pausa por reflexión de la vida, meses de páginas en blanco son algunos sinínimos).

**Disclaimer:** ¿Yo? ¿La creadora de One Piece? Jajajajaja ¡Qué peligro! La que liaría yo si fuera Eiichiro Oda...

**Nota para la posteridad:** Este es mi segundo fic de One Piece. Con una pareja de la que he visto muy pocos fics y que me parece que tienen mucho potencial. Me parto con Smoker todo estirado y Tashigi más despitada y patosa que yo.

* * *

El mar estaba en calma y un barco de la Marina navega por él.

El barco de Smoker. El hombre en concreto estaba en su camarote escribiendo una queja formal sobre su recién ascenso. No se lo había ganado. Él no había hecho nada. Solo llevaba persiguiendo desde hacía tiempo a Luffy Sombrero de Paja, el único pirata que se le había escapado de Loguetwon.

Gracias a ello había dado con Cocodrilo y se había enterado de lo que tramaba. Pero no había podido hacer nada. La banda de Luffy Sombrero de Paja lo había solucinado todo.

Eso era lo que le podía furioso. No entendía como en Gobierno Mundial había decidido ascenderles a él y a Tashigi de rango por no haber hecho nada, ni siquiera habían conseguido capturarlos.

Dejó la pluma en la mesa y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

Tashigi.

No conseguía entenderla. Era la persona más patosa que había visto en su vida. Todo el día tropezando y hablando con paredes, farolas y demás por no llevar las gafas puestas. A parte de su loca obsesión por las espadas.

Desde que la vio por primera vez algo le dijo que le traería más de un dolor de cabeza. Y no se equivocó.

Sabía que en el fondo la chica tenía buenas intenciones y que creía firmemente en la justicia, no obstante había veces en las que la tiraría por la borda sin pensarlo.

Y precisamente por esa forma de ser que tenía ahora estaba en su camarote, llorando desde que había subido al barco. De rabia, de frustración, y sintiendose la persona más rastrera del mundo.

Soltó un bufido. Él también había dejado a Luffy escapar en una ocasión. Le había salvado la vida cuando estaba con ellos en el Casino Lluvia Real. Cuando no tenía porqué hacerlo. Cuando eran enemigos. Y le había dejado escapar. Y no se arrpentía de su decisión. Claro que su forma de pensar difería bastante de la de la Teniente.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Después de un escueto «_Adelante_» entró el médico del barco.

-Smoker-san. Vengo a informarle del estado de la Teniente Tashigi.

-¿Cómo está?

-Agotada. Tanto física como metalmente. Por suerte las piernas no se han roto, pero ha sido por muy poco. Deberá tener cuidado estos días cuando ande, y mejor que deje la práctica de esgrima para cuando pueda moverse como antes.

-Gracias Doctor.

Smoker se acercó un par de puros a la boca y se los encendió con el mechero. Al ver que el médico no se iba suspiró, dandole a entender que no le apetecía hablar más con él.

-¿Hay algo más?

-¿Sabe lo que ocurrió?

No. No tenía ni idea. Pero tampoco le importaba. Tashigi había hecho lo que había hecho. Y él no iba a juzgarla.

-Se enfrentó a Nico Robin-dijo el médico.-Perdió el duelo y casi le rompe las piernas. Luego se encontró con Cocodrilo, pero no pudo hacer nada por detenerle ya que ni siquiera podía levantase. Y por último apareció Sombrero de Paja, al que indicó como llegar a las tumbas reales, lugar al que habían ido todos.

De acuerdo, no lo había pedido pero lo había escuchado. ¿Porqué el médico no se iba de una vez?

-Smoker-san, un poco más y la Teniente podría haberse quedado paralítica.

-¿Lo sabe Tashigi?-preguntó Smoker al cabo de un rato.

-No. Creí que si alguien debía decírselo era usted.

-Gracias Doctor.

Y esta vez el médico sí se fue.

Paralítica. Ahí estaba el problema.

Todos los del barco sabían el amor de Tashigi por la esgrima. Todos sabían que había luchado mucho por ser la mejor, en un mundo donde la menospreciaban por ser una mujer que se dedicara a la esgrima. Todos sabían que quería conseguir todas las espadas que estuvieran en mano de piratas. Todos sabían que había perdido un combate contra Roronoa Zoro en Loguetown y que desde entonces se esfrozaba más cada día. Él sabía que si se quedaba paralítica no podría hacer nada de eso.

Seguramente por eso no dejaba de llorar.

Le dio una profunda calada a los puros.

Tashigi. Dos como ella no había.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal mi vuelta? ¿Muy flojo? ¿Malo? ¿Bien? ¿Genial?

**Nota para la posteridad (2): **Serán dos capitulos..más de uno, porque me parecen tan monosos que quiero escribir todo lo que pueda de ellos. A lo mejor me da por escribir varios capitulos cortos sobre ellos...no sé... ¿Lo hago?

Espero vuestras opiniones.

Mistuki Sakurai.


	2. Orgullo herido

**N/A:** Bueno, he aquí el esperado segundo capitulo. Este capitulo me ha dado muchos dolres de cabeza, no sabía lo que quería subir exactamente pero finalmente me decidí por esto.

**Discalaimer:** Si fuera Eiichiro Oda no tendría que escribir este fic. ¿Sirve?

* * *

Ya estaba todo listo. El barco no tardaría en zarpar rumbo a Grand Line. Mucha gente se había opuesto a que abandonara la ciudad. Nadie le entendía.

Un pirata se le había escapado. En sus mismisimas narices. Y eso era algo que su orgullo no podía soportar. Un pelele de goma se había escapado por un golpe de pura suerte y él iba a perseguirle hasta los confines del mundo para verlo entre rejas. No iba a dejar que otro se llevara la gloria. Monky D. Luffy era suyo. Él iba a ser su captor y nada ni nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

Todas sus cosas estaban en el barco, solo faltaba un cosa. Su patosa subordinada. La teniente Tashigi.

¿Dónde se había metido ahora?

Cuando anunció que iban a ir en busca de Luffy fue la primera en levantarse y preparar sus cosas.

Solo había un pequeño problema. Su obsesión por las espadas. Tenía la manía de coger las grandes espadas que estaban en manos de piratas. En un principio eso no preocupó a Somker, la única duda que le surgió fue como le iba a quitar su espada a Dracule Mihawk.

Pero cuando anunció que iban a partir de la isla Tashigi se volvió loca.

En serio, loca.

Lo primero que hizo fue coger su cargamento de espadas y llevarselos a una tienda para que las tuvieran listas y en perfecto estado. Después se dio cuenta de que algunas espadas no las sabía manejar muy bien y eso podía suponer un problema en la batalla, así que no dejaba de analizar los pros y los contras de si llevarse esta espada o aquella.

Y a eso había que sumarle que estaba con un humor de perros y que no había ni dios que la soportara. Sobre todo cuando le iba a alguien con sus analisis.

Pero el problema que le afectó a él directamente era que tenía al médico detrás de él contantemente.

Al parecer Tashigi estaba entrenado demasiado duro y más de una vez la habían tenido que llevar al hospital en un estado lamentable. A él le parecía perfecto que su subordinara se estuvieran entrenando tan duro para perseguir a los pirtas, era la única que estaba tan motivada (o más) que él. Por eso no entendía la insistencia del médico en que hablara con ella.

Pero al cabo de unas semanas se dio por vencido y fue a hablar con ella. No le llevó más de cinco minutos (sólo tuvo que amenazarla con dejarla en la isla si seguía así). A partir de entonces Tashigi entrenada de una forma más o menos razonable para el médico, pero a cambio su humor había empeorado.

Por fin la encontró. Estaba entrenando con unos novatos de la marina, o más bien, dándoles la paliza de su vida.

Él simplemente se quedó de pie, esperando a que terminara.

Los movimientos de Tashigi eran bastante precisos pero le faltaba técnica. Él no entendía mucho de espadas, se le daban mejor los puños, pero vio que la forma en la que la chica luchaba no era la correcta. Más que utilizar la espara parecía que utilizaba un bate de baseball para atizar a los novatos.

Todos sus movimientos daban a entender que estaba furiosa.

Furiosa por haber perdido de forma tan humillante contra Roronoa Zoro. La noticia se había expandido a una velocidad increible, la teniente Tashigi había perdido contra el pirata de la banda de Luffy. Al parecer el combate solo había durado unos segundos en los que el pirata la había ridiculizado y no la había matado.

Y eso había sido un gran insulto para la chica.

A él le daba igual que Tashigi fuera una mujer. Sabía luchar bien con la espada y punto. ¿Qué más da que fuera un hombre o una mujer?

Pero al parecer ella se lo había tomado como algo personal y por eso entrenaba tan duro todos los días. Para que la próxima vez que se cruzara con ese pirata ella no acabara tan humillada como la primera vez.

Al parecer su orgullo no era el único al que habían pisoteado aquella tarde. Al parecer ambos tenian algo en comun. Ambos buscanban a la misma banda y no descansarían hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

¿Y bien? No sé que tal me ha salido la verdad. Me gusta pero no sé si está bien del todo o le falta _algo_. Espero que me digais que tal, si consigo encontrar ese algo que creo que le falta editaré el capitulo.

¡Opiniones por favor!

Mitsuki Sakurai.


End file.
